Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150118151833/@comment-24917038-20150119061320
My head is aching from the attack-by-old-person. I have no idea what triggered her to hit me like that, but if I ever see her again, I'm gonna bloody kill her. I can hear screams of "Those were the two mutants before! The ones who attacked Sydney!" Attacked? Really? More like "The two who were wrongly almost killed by police just because they have different eyes!" Cole is kicking and screaming in Spiders arms. He keeps repeating "Murderers!" over and over again. The poor kid. He watched his sister get shot? By the very people sworn to protect him. We're running side by side now. Until Spider pushes me to the side, and a bullet flies by where my head just was. She manages to jump to the other side, missing bullets aimed at her own head. Her enhanced senses are definitely useful. "Can you drive?" I ask as we continue running for the car. Her look answers for me. She's probably never had the need to drive. Not with how rich she and her family is. "Never mind!" Ariadne and Cole dive into the back seat, and I jump in the front. I am very glad this car is an auto. Stalling would be very likely, and deadly, about now. Putting the car into drive, I slam on the accelerator, jolting us. Casting illusions would be so much better and easier when I'm not trying to drive, and don't have a thumping headache. I managed to take off before they had a chance to get into cars and follow us, thankfully. But it's only a matter of time until they find us again. Recalling our earlier conversation, I ask Spider "That feeling you had? You knew something bad was going to happen?" She seems a little confused. I see her nod in the rear-view mirror. "How?" I ask. Talking seems to take away some of the fear of being shot at. Her answer is very vague. "I just.. get a feeling. This isn't the first time." "Oh?" I ask quizzically. "Yeah. Before, with my bag. I felt something was going to happen. That's why I took my card out. And then you threw it away." I still feel guilty over that. "So, like a sixth sense, or something?" "Yeah, I guess you could say that." We pull up back at the zoo, and head straight for the cottage, leaving our supplies in the boot. Spider is carrying Cole, who is sobbing hysterically, but has somehow calmed down a bit. We enter the cottage, and Cole runs into Scott's arms. "What the hell happened!?" he demands, pissed. We tell the tale of our trip into town to get supplies. He's not happy. Kyle and Katie stand nearby in terror. "What--what if they find us?" Katie asks. Scott turns to us all. "Pack your stuff," he orders. "We're leaving country." "What?" I stare gobsmacked. "Leave Australia? Where to? How the hell are we gonna get out of here safely? We need a plane or boat at least! And you know they'll be keeping an eye out for us now!" He ignores me, and leaves to pack. The other kids seem to take his lead fine, and do the same. "I can't leave here!" I shout. "This is my home!" Terror is surging around me now. Bad enough being an outcast. But now I have to be an outcast in some other country I don't know? Spider turns to me. "We have to leave for the same reasons I couldn't go back! You stated them yourself! It'll be suicide to stay here!" She's right. I'm being hypocritical. But I'm in a state of panic. "How do you know leaving won't be suicidal?" "How did you know following Scott after he broke into our room wasn't?" she comes back at me. Fair point. "That sixth sense of yours.." I begin. "We'll get there." That's a bit of a relief for me. I sigh. Neither me nor Spider had anything to pack, really, anyway. "Where are we going?" Kyle asks, as everyone looks on expectedly. "America." We get back to the car just as a group of police cars show up.